


A Bet's A Bet

by lovemeter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Bruce loses a bet with you and now has to give you whatever you want.





	A Bet's A Bet

You pushed open the doors to Wayne Manor and walked in with a smug grin on your face.

Alfred smiled at you. “Good Afternoon, Miss [Y/N], here to see Master Bruce?” he asked you.

“Good afternoon, Alfred. Actually yes, I am. Where is that perfectly handsome boyfriend of mine?” you asked the older man still sporting a face-splitting grin.

“You seem to be in a rather cheerful mood today,” Alfred stated. You were always happy but today was something more.

“I am,” you told him. “Today’s a very good day.”

“Well if it isn’t my amazingly beautiful girlfriend,” Bruce said coming down the hallway with a smile. You walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “I missed you,” he said.  

“I saw you last night.” You told him

“Yeah, that was like what? Twelve hours ago?” Bruce questioned. “It’s been too long,” he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Alfred internally gagged at the both of you. Would you two just get married already? He excused himself while you two walked to the living room.

“Ok Romeo, there’s something important I have to tell you,” you said.

“What?” he said as he sat down in a chair.

“Remember that bet we made the other night at the gala? The one about Lex Luthor running for president? Well, I was right! He is and now you have to give me whatever I ask for.”

“There’s no way that’s true,” Bruce said doubtfully. “Where’s your proof?”

“It’s right here in the paper,” you said handing him the newspaper that was in your bag.

Bruce took it and saw the large header that read: “BREAKING NEWS: Lex Luthor Running for President in the Upcoming Election.”

“You have got to be joking me,” Bruce mumbled like a child who just lost a game. “Alright, you win.” You cheered in triumph.

“So, what would you like, my love? Your wish is my command,” he said dramatically while kissing the back of your hand. “A trip to Venice? A day of shopping in New York?”

You giggled at his actions and bit your lip. You knew exactly what you wanted. “I want the Lamborghini.”

“The what?” Bruce asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I want your Lamborghini,” you told him with a confident smile.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you like jewelry or clothes instead?” He asked. The Lamborghini was Bruce’s favorite car. It was a smooth ride not to mention it made anyone inside it look good. He couldn’t bear parting with it. It was his pride and joy. He’d buy you the entire jewelry store if need be but he knew how stubborn you were.

“Nope, just the car,” you told him.

“You can take anything but the car.” Bruce pleaded.

“What? No, no, no, no, no.” you said with your “no’s” jumbled together. “A bet’s a bet, Wayne and you lost. So suck it up and hand it over.” You informed him.

Bruce exhaled deeply and looked at you with an expressionless face. You just loved to torture him, didn’t you? But a bet's a bet and he had lost. Only real men accepted their failures. He sighed and walked to his garage where he kept his myriad of cars. “Fine, I’ll go get it.” He grumbled with an air of defeat.

You smiled and walked outside to the front. Alfred was there tending to the flowers that lined the stairs in front of the doorway. Bruce drove the Lamborghini in front of both of you. He got out with the keys in his hand. You skipped towards him, oozing with excitement, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile at how cute you were. He extended the keys towards you. You took them but he had a firm grip on the keys clearly not wanting to let go. You looked at him slightly annoyed and tugged the keys from his hand. Alfred quietly chuckled. The two of you still acted like you were ten. You skipped towards the car while sliding your hand across its body. You squealed out of excitement. Bruce rolled his eyes at your actions.

“Like my new car, Alfred?” You asked.

“I must say, Miss, you have wonderful taste,” Alfred said.

“Why thank you,” you said while getting into the car. Bruce came around and leaned down to talk to you through the window.

“Make sure you have it’s oil changed every month and wax it at least every two weeks,” Bruce said. “Also handle it with care, it’s just a baby. I know how much you love to drive like a maniac.”

“I do not!” you retorted. You were a wild driver. If it took thirty minutes to get somewhere it would take you ten somehow. Bruce still had nightmares from when he’d let you drive. It was an experience he’d never forget.

“Yes, you do.” Bruce deadpanned. “Oh and don’t forget to…” Bruce went on and on about the inner workings of the sports car and you sank in your seat. You felt like a teenager who finally got to drive their dad’s car. You sighed and leaned over to give Bruce a quick kiss which stopped him from lecturing you.

“Bye, Bruce! Love you!” you said as you zoomed away.

Bruce sighed as he saw you drive away.

“Is everything alright, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked with a humorous smile.

“I’m worried Alfred,”

“For the car or Miss [Y/N]?”

“Both.”

* * *

 

“Why would he run for president? It just doesn't make any sense.” Clark stated as he walked out of the Daily Planet.

“Maybe he just wants to check something off his bucket list,” Barry told him.

“Come on Allen, this is Lex Luthor we’re talking about. He can’t do anything without it being inherently evil.” Hal told him.

It’s too early to say anything.” Bruce said. “but we should keep an eye on him. I’m trusting you three can do that?”

“Oh yeah and what are you going to be doing the entire time?” Hal questioned slightly annoyed.

“I have a date,” Bruce said nonchalantly. The boys saw a sleek black sports car swerve through traffic and park right in front of them. Bruce smirked while the others drooled at such a magnificent machine. The window of the car came down and revealed a beautiful woman smiling at them.

“Hi boys,” you said sweetly with a sultry smile. “I’m here to pick up a bat.”

Their mouths were still ajar as they glared at Bruce with jealousy. Bruce smirked. Maybe giving you the car wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“There aren’t any bats here, miss,” Hal said as he leaned against the car flashing you his signature smile. “But I can keep you company. The name’s Hal Jordan. What’s yours?”

“Not interested,” Bruce said pushing Hal off the car and getting inside. You giggled at Hal.

“We’ll keep you updated if we find anything,” Clark said closing the door behind Bruce. He looked through the window and gave you a charming smile. “Have a nice day, miss.”

“You too,” you said. “See ya later, guys.” You said to the other two. Bruce gave them a nod with a smug grin.

You began to drive and in no time at all, you were gone.

Hal huffed and dug his hands into his pants. “That lucky bastard.” He murmured.

“You can say that again,” Clark said with a sigh.

“She drives faster than I can run,” Barry added.

**Author's Note:**

> If Bruce pulled up in front of me with his Lamborghini....homeboy is gonna like, get it.


End file.
